Who's the Boss?
by spongebillybob
Summary: BDSM story with Jack and Ianto. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto was waiting in the line at the local coffee shop. He was there because Owen had managed to break his coffee machine much to his annoyance. Then everyone had complained at Ianto about the lack of coffee. He had explained that it was Owens fault but they had say because he was the tea boy that he should go to the coffee shop and get the refreshments. They had argued for ages before Jack ordered him to go and get the coffee.

His mobile went off in his pocket; he pulled it out and looked at the message.

_From Jack,_

_Where are you? I'm dying of caffeine withdrawal!_

Ianto huffed.

_To Jack,_

_I'm in the queue Jack! I'll be about 10 minutes._

_From, Ianto_

A moment later his phone went off.

_From Jack,_

_Well I have something that can keep you entertained._

Ianto frowned and a second later his phone went off again.

He opened the message and there was a picture of Jacks penis half way to a hard on.

Ianto slammed his phone into his pocket and hoped that his face wasn't as red as it felt. Jack might be the boss at work but he was defiantly going to get it later when work was over.

"Hey Mister" the man behind him said "are you going to get something or what?"

"No but someone defiantly is" Ianto replied to the man who looked at him with a confused look.

Ianto then took his order and walked back to the hub mumbling to himself and getting more annoyed with Jack. When he reached the Hub he was greeted by Jack running towards him holding out a hand and making grabbing motions like a three year old.

"About time" he said and then took his drink and took a sip and let out a satisfied sigh "Not as good as your though" he said to Ianto sending him a smile.

"I'm not surprised" Ianto said sending Jack glare, Jack took a step backwards and gave Ianto a quizzical look. Ianto walked towards him and whispered "You are in big trouble, and I suggest you get on your best behaviour for the rest of the day."

Jack looked at him for a second and just nodded looking a little scared.

"And later I'm going to cage that cock so you can't even think about getting an erection, do you understand me?" Ianto hissed into Jacks ear.

Jack looked even more scared and nodded frantically.

….

The day was drawing to a close and the team were tired of doing nothing although Jack didn't want to the day to an end early because of Ianto had said earlier. Jack knew that he was misbehaving went he sent that photo but he had done it anyway. He knew he was pushing his luck but sometimes he liked to push Ianto to see what the reaction would be. He was sat at his desk trying and failing spectacularly to do work. He was too worried about what Ianto was going to do to him when the day ended. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Ianto enter.

"The others have gone Jack" Ianto said.

Jack jumped and took a second to register what Ianto had said. "Why?"

"Well it has gone five and there is nothing on the predicator so they left usual procedure." Ianto replied walking closer to Jack. "Now I believe I need to deal with you" he said in his most authoritative tone.

Jack gulped and then stammered "Yyyess Siirr"

You see the thing about Jack and Ianto was that Jack may seem to be in control during work hours. Ianto allowed this and it wouldn't do for the boss to be overruled by basically his PA. But after hours Jack belong to Ianto. Jack was his sub and Ianto was Jacks Dom and as a dom he had very strict rules that are still expected to be followed during working hours however subtlety.

Ianto walked around to Jack chair and stood behind him, "Remind me" he said "What's rule number five?" he asked Jack.

Jack took a moment and then answered "Don't get hard without permission or purposely" Jack answered.

"And earlier was that on purpose?"

"Yes Sir" Jack answered nervously awaiting some form of punishment.

"Get up" Ianto demanded and Jack stood so fast it was a surprise he didn't trip over his own feet. "trousers and pants down" he ordered, Jack whimpered and Ianto slapped him over the head "none of that! You only have yourself to blame so you'll take it like a man" he scolded.

"Yes sir" Jack said in the best voice he could muster.

"Good, over the desk" and he watched as Jack bent forward and displayed his arse ready for his spanking. When Ianto gave Jack a spanking like this he hit hard and it 'fucking hurts' in Jacks words. "Right I think twenty should be enough to teach you the lesson you need to learn.

Jack let his head drop into his arms and let out a silent sob "Yes Sir" he answered. Twenty was a lot to take on the bare. Jack clearly hadn't correctly anticipated Iantos' reaction.

"You will count them out nice and loud and you will also be silent for the first fifteen, no screaming no pleading no nothing but the numbers" Ianto ordered "the last five you my make noise but you will not plead. _Understand?" _Ianto asked pulling his belt out of his trousers.

"Yes Sir" Jack answered he then screwed his eyes shut and waited for the blows. Jack gasped when the first blow was delivered and had to wait a second to draw enough breath to count out the beat "One Sir" he kept his eyes shut tight "Two Sir."

Jack was very good at keeping quiet, he always followed Iantos' orders now no matter how much pain he was in. He just seemed to have trouble with the rest of the time. He counted out the first fifteen with an increasingly shaky voice and when he reached sixteen he let out a scream because he was allowed before shouting out the number.

When they reached twenty Jack was sobbing into his desk, unashamedly sobbing. His arse was on fire, he promised himself he would never do anything like that again, Ianto hadn't held back, he was clearly mad at Jack. He whimpered when Ianto stepped forward and ran a finger down his lobster red cheeks, he then screamed when he squeezed them. He moved the tortured flesh around massaging it. But it was complete pain. And Jack whimpered through it.

"I'm waiting for something" Ianto said smacking his arse.

Jack screamed again "I'm sorry Sir, I'm sorry!" Jack bawled.

"Good. Never again eh?" he questioned.

"No Sir, never!" Jack agreed.

Ianto stood back and let Jack sob into his desk. He thought he had got his message through nice and clear. "Get your arse into the bunker" he ordered.

Jack took a second but then stood pulled up his trousers but didn't fasten them and walked awkwardly to the manhole covering his quarters and climbed down the ladder. Ianto followed him down.

"Face down on the bed" he ordered, Jack immediately obeyed.

Ianto went to the bedside cabinet and took out the soothing cream and walked over to Jack on the bed and drizzled some of the cream onto his butt. Jack hissed as it made contact creating more pain. Ianto then sat on the bed and gently began to rub it in, using slow circles with little pressure. Jack still hissed at the pain and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Learned your lesson?" Ianto asked.

"Yes defiantly Sir!" Jack responded with a shaky voice. He was grateful to Ianto for the cream. His Master didn't have to put the cream on as he had misbehaved, there had been times he hadn't and it had been painful for days. He always did after playing but not always for a punishment. And this had been one of the worst punishments he had received. It was justified no doubt about it, he had broken the rules so now he has to pay the price.

"Good." Ianto said and continued to rub for a minute "I believe I mentioned something earlier, do you remember what it was?" Ianto asked. He remembered fine, he wanted to check that Jack knew what was coming.

"Yes Sir" Jack replied and he turned his head into the pillow for a second before continuing "You said you were going to cage my cock, sir"

"Yes I did, well turn over then" he instructed giving Jacks calves a light smack. Jack did turn over and hovered over the bed so his sore arse didn't make contact with the covers.

Ianto walked to where he kept the toys for their games and collected the cage, he walked back to Jack and took hold of his member, "You are not to take this off under any circumstances, I will remove it when you have a shower, I will then wash you in the shower and you will not cum, if you do your arse will be redder than what it is now _do you understand me?" _

"Yes Sir" Jack replied and Ianto started to attach the cage to him. Jack watched sadly as it was secured, sealing off his manhood (in his opinion) but Ianto was in charge of him and he had to accept this.

"Right turn back over" Ianto said and he reached under the bed for the lube.

He covered his fingers in lube and then brought one to Jacks opening, Jack whimpered at the touch. He then pushed in and began to stretch Jack. Once one finger was comfy he added the second and started to scissor stretching Jack further. Jack was moaning now, half in pleasure and half in pain because is arse still hurt and because the cage stopped him getting hard. Ianto then added a third and started to pound Jacks prostate, Jack was moaning loudly now and he started to push back against Ianto silently begging for more, he knew that if he did beg, Ianto would finger him slowly just to torture him and keep him begging until his voice went hoarse.

Ianto then removed his fingers and Jack whimpered feeling especially empty now. Ianto lined himself up and slowly entered Jack. Jack had screwed his eyes shut half in pain and half in pleasure. Iantos cock was hurting his backside but he loved the feeling. Ianto then started a slow pace that had Jack thrashing wanting more but knowing not to ask for it. Ianto slowly sped up hitting Jacks prostate every time sending jolts of pleasure through him that he wasn't able to get hard from. Ianto pumped frantically for a minute and then his back arched and he screamed out his release. He then remained inside Jack for a minute. He pulled out slowly and cleaned himself up. He then got back into bed and pulled the covers over himself and Jack and started to pet Jack on the head and stroke down his chest.

"Good boy" he praised "Go to sleep" he said and then he turned out the lamp and they both went to sleep.

…

Please Review - Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four days since the incident with the texting and it was the end of the day. Ianto walked into Jacks' office and smiled when he saw Jack pretending to do his paperwork. He always did this especially if he was in trouble. Mainly it was because he wanted Ianto to think he had been doing work. He walked around to the back of Jack and started to massage his shoulders. What? Just because he is Jacks Dom it doesn't mean he can't look after the Captain. He found a large knot in his upper back and started to work it out.

"How are you Jack?" Ianto asked

"Dying Sir" Jack replied seriously

Ianto chuckled "That bad huh? How long has it been?" Ianto was referring to the cage. He pressed a little harder on the knot and Jack moaned before answering.

"Four days Sir."

"Well I think that might have been long enough to get my point across." Ianto said "What do you think?"

"Yes sir, I've learned my lesson it will never happen again." Jack said a note of hope in his voice.

"Let's hope so because if it ever happens again you will be in that cage a lot longer, clear?"

"Crystal clear Sir" Jack answered seriously and he then moaned as the knot in his back finally broke.

"Right let's go to bed" Ianto said taking Jacks hand and leading him to the bunker.

….

Jack had managed to sneak out of the Hub just before the end of the day whilst Ianto was in the archives. Ianto always came to Jacks office at the end of the day and he was expected to be there, if he wasn't he could sometimes get away with saying he went for a walk.

Jack a lot of the time though liked to go to his local burger house. Double cheese burger and spiced wedges with brown sauce. Ianto had rules about junk food and that was basically eat what your given. And jack had to admit he was given a lot. The team basically lived on pizza and Chinese food. But he liked to indulge in more he always wants more because Ianto would make him eat healthy. He doesn't want to eat healthy!

He was currently eating his way through his potato wedges. He was more than half way through when there was a shadow cast across his table. He slowly finished what was in his mouth and then turned to look at Ianto. An angry looking Ianto. He stood there body language screaming that Jack belongs to him. Jack gulped.

Ianto walked around to sit opposite Jack "Enjoying them Jack?" he asked.

Jack didn't know how or if he should answer so he dropped his gaze.

"Seriously Jack! Enjoying that?" he asked again nodding at the burger and remaining wedges.

Before Jack could answer a waiter turned up.

"Anything for you sir?" he asked Ianto.

Ianto looked to Jack "Anything else Jack?" he asked him, Jack quickly shook his head and Ianto raised an eyebrow and Jack had the decency to drop his gaze 'Good Boy'. "A portion of extra wedges please" he said to the waiter.

Ianto turned back to Jack and smiled "Eat your burger, Jack, before it goes cold. Every last bite." He ordered.

Jack looked at him and then picked up his burger and started to eat. A few moments later the waiter returned with the order of wedges. Ianto then thanked him and then emptied the bowl of wedges onto Jack's plate. "Eat up" Ianto smiled, Jack looked at the food and then to Ianto. He was already getting full and the knot in his stomach from being caught wasn't helping him. He couldn't eat anymore but he had too because he had been ordered too. "Sauce" Ianto said picking up the brown sauce and squirting some onto the wedges before he had a chance to respond. "All of it Jack, every last bite."

Jack ate the food under Iantos' stern gaze. When he had finished the waiter took the plate and Ianto stood to leave "Pay the man Jack" he said over his shoulder and he continued to walk. Jack quickly paid them and the jogged to catch up with Ianto outside.

Ianto walked quickly back to the hub and Jack walked a little slower with his stomach twisting in painful knots behind him. Jack was a little scared of what Ianto was going to do ultimately what he ate was up to him. Ianto just didn't want him eating as much junk food. He was sure that it was the fact he had snuck off to get the burger that irritated the Welshman the most.

When they reached the hub Ianto went straight down to the lower levels and to the gym that he had suggested to Jack to keep the team fit. Sometimes the equipment wasn't exactly used in the way intended but who cares.

Ianto turned to look at Jack. "Now you seem to enjoy sneaking of to eat Jack. Good dinner?" Jack nodded slowly "Well worth it?" Jack again nodded but he didn't make eye contact with Ianto "And when you get killed by a weevil because you are too slow, worth it then?"

Jack opened his mouth to object, to say that he wasn't slow or fat but he looked at Ianto told him not to. He shook his head.

"That's what I thought." He regarded the room and then looked at Jack. "Strip to your boxers" he ordered.

Jack looked up a little surprised and then started to strip.

Once he was stood in his boxers he looked over at Ianto who beckoned him to follow with his finger, he walked over to the treadmill. "Get on" and Jack did he then pushed the buttons so that Jack had to jog to begin with. Quite a leisurely pace. When he saw Jack was fine with the pace he pushed it up two notches. Jack could now see what Ianto was doing, making him work off the burger, but the fact he had only just eaten it was making him feel quite nauseous. Ianto then picked it up again and Jack was now running at a fast pace to keep up. Ianto continued this for ten minutes and then switched off the machine, much to Jacks relief.

He climbed down from the machine his body shining from the thin layer of sweat on it.

"Come over here" Ianto said walking towards the mats. "Forty push ups" he said and then looked at Jack.

Jack looked at the mat and then to Ianto with pleading eyes. Ianto just tilted his head. Jack slowly got into position. Ianto then kicked and poked at him until he was in the perfect position.

"Get going, all the way down, and if you collapse you do twenty more." He said and Jack whimpered.

Jack went down for the first one.

"Lower" Ianto said putting a slight pressure on his back to make him go lower. Jack went with his hand and then pushed back up. "I expect all of them like that, _Understood?"_

"Yes Sir" came Jack's strained reply.

Jack continued with the push ups, doing them perfectly under Ianto's watchful eye. He made it to twenty before his muscles started to shake from the fatigue. He carried on though because that is what Ianto wants and he has to do what he wants. The twenty ninth push up didn't go down as far as the others.

"You little cheat" Ianto smiled "Do that one again"

Jacks arms shivered from supporting him. "Yes Sir" he replied. He then went on and finished the rest of the push ups falling into a heap at the end. His muscles ached.

"Good boy" Ianto praised running his hand through Jack's hair in a loving gesture. He allowed Jack a minute to rest. "Right come on, the bike next."

Jack despaired at hearing those words. He was knackered, he felt sick because of all the exercise and now he was being made to do more. Slowly he staggered to his feet and followed Ianto.

"Get on" Ianto said.

"Please Ianto, I'm sorry, please no more, it will never happen again I promise" Jack pleaded.

Ianto stepped towards him and it took a lot from Jack not to step back, but he did drop his gaze "I know it's not going to happen again because I'm going to make sure it doesn't. Now _get on."_ He said again.

Jack through Ianto one last pleading look and then climbed on. Ianto started the machine and Jack slowly started to peddle. After a couple of minutes Ianto raised the gradient making Jack work harder. He did it again and again. Soon Jack started to feel sick. He kept going through the feeling and the steady climb. Jack really felt sick now. He never wanted a burger again.

"Please Ianto I think I'm going to be" Jack never finished his sentence instead he threw himself off the machine and ran (sort of) to the wall were he promptly threw up the burger and wedges.

Ianto slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles as he continued to wretch. "Not going to go sneaking around for a burger again are you?" he asked calmly.

"No Sir, and I'm really sorry, for sneaking off and for eating so much junk" he said.

"It's fine you want to have a burger, but you eat too much junk anyway and you never invited me" he said letting the smile into his voice, Jack looked at him and smiled and muttered a sorry. "It was the sneaking around that got you punished. The food just helped."

Ianto stayed with Jack in the gym and helped him to clean up a bit. They then sat on the floor and Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto smiled and they stayed like this for twenty minutes until Ianto managed to coax Jack into standing and they both went to bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is about Ianto and Owen… Please Review…..Please Review.

…

"Oi! Teaboy!" Owen shouted from the autopsy room. Ianto hated that nickname, he was more than that. Owen was just too ignorant to notice.

Ianto walked to the entrance of the autopsy bay; "Yes?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Owen held up his mug "Refill" he demanded.

Ianto sighed, collected his mug and then left to make his coffee. Why did he have to call him that, he used him like a slave, he always clears his desk for him, never says please or thanks, he didn't even apologise for breaking his coffee machine, he had to wait a week for it to be fixed. Sure he had said "Sorry" but there is a difference between saying it and meaning it, and him saying it with a big smirk almost certainly means he doesn't mean it.

Ianto was about to start to make the drink from his machine when he had a better idea.

A few minutes later he was walking down the autopsy stairs to give Owen his drink. He put it down and waited for a thank you but none came. Owen didn't even look at him. Ianto turned and started to head up the stairs annoyed.

Owen took a sip of his coffee to immediately spat it back out again. "Ianto" he said angrily "what the hell is this?" he asked

"That would be the coffee you asked for" Ianto replied.

"Its instant and decaff" Owen shrieked.

"I know" Ianto replied. He always kept a jar of instant in case someone needed a punishment, and there was no better way to punish the torchwood team than there coffees. Ianto then turned and continued out of the room and Owen growled after him.

….

Owen was working late he had three reports that he needs to write and Jack wants them by the morning, if he doesn't do them Jack said he would 'kick his arse', which probably wouldn't happen but he knew some form of punishment would come, probably something to do with weevils.

Owen has two takeaway coffee cups on his desk, he didn't want to risk asking Ianto, not after earlier. He picks one up to find it empty, he shakes the other empty too, damn! He knew the shops wouldn't be open not this late. He got his mug of his desk and headed for the kitchen, he decided he was going to make one himself. It couldn't be that hard. He was just fiddling with the controls, trying to work out how to use it.

"Doctor Harper" Ianto said calmly. On hearing Ianto Owen gave a girly shriek, jumped, span around and in the process knocked his mug off the machine sending it crashing to the floor where it smashed. "What are you doing?" Ianto asked smirking.

"I err… I was …. I'm just…" Owen stammered, he cleared his throat "I was making a coffee until you turned up" Owen said "You really shouldn't sneak up on people teaboy!" He said walking past Ianto.

Ianto grabbed Owen by the back of his neck and dropped him to the floor. Owen let out a grunt of half surprise and half pain. "What's my name?" he asked.

"Teaboy!" Owen snarled, annoyed.

Ianto pulled up his chest and then slammed him back into the floor "Wrong! Try Again" he said.

"It's Ianto and I'm very sorry I hurt your feelings" he said "You big girl" he said under his breath. On hearing this Ianto again slammed him into the floor. Owen grunted.

"Check your attitude Owen, we could be here for a while" he whispered into his ear. He then pulled Owen up "Strip" he ordered.

Owen stood there shocked for a second and then laughed "Good one Ianto, joke over, you had me"

Ianto grabbed Owen and then slammed him into the countertop, Owen instantly shut up. "Does this feel like a joke to you?" he hissed. Owen a little frightened shook his head "that's what I thought now strip." He said letting him go and taking a step back.

Owen took of his trainers and kicked them to the side like a stroppy teenager, he then saw Ianto face and neatly rearranged them. He then took of his trousers and dumped them on the counter, he heard Ianto tut and then quickly folded them. When he took his t-shirt off he made a show of folding it neatly and he looked over to Ianto who gave a nod of approval before placing it on top of his trousers with an eye roll.

He then found himself slammed against the counter "You will not roll your eyes at me again, am I clear?" Ianto snarled.

"Yes" Owen answered in a small voice.

"Yes what?" he asked.

'Oh hell no! There is no way I'm calling him that' Owen thinks. "Yes, just yes" he replies. Owen then flinches as Ianto smacks his arse hard. "Shit" he says.

"Shit what?" Ianto asks.

"Shit, just plain shit" Owen says, this continues for a few minutes, Ianto would continue to hit him but Owen wouldn't give into what he wanted.

"Wait here" Ianto snarled obviously frustrated that his plan didn't work. Owen stands still pressed to the sideboard how Ianto had left him and gets his breathing under control. "Maybe this will help" Ianto chimes and Owen looks back and he is holding a flogger.

"I'm sorry sir" he begs.

"Ohhh… Maybe next time then" Ianto says. Owen is still looking at him when Ianto pulls out a ruler. 'What the hell is that for' he thinks, well he knows but what had he done to deserve it.

"Now" Ianto says tapping the ruler against his leg "I believe that you broke something last week and you still haven't apologised properly."

"Yes I did" Owen scowls "I said I was sorry" he then grunts as the ruler is brought down hard on his already sore arse.

"Did I say you could speak?" Ianto snarls "And you may have said sorry but you didn't mean it, you'll mean it soon though." He says "You are getting twenty with the ruler, then you will apologise, understood?" he asks

"Yes Sir" Owen whines. He then grunts as the ruler is brought down the first time. He promises himself that he will not scream or cry no matter how bad the pain gets. Of course that failed spectacularly as by the tenth hit the pain was too much and he let out a scream. God Ianto hit hard. By fifteen there are tears in his eyes and by the end they were streaming down his face.

When they were done Ianto let Owen get his breathing to a reasonable level and caught his own breath. "Well?" he prompted after a moment.

"I'm sorry Sir" Owen breathed.

"For?"

"For breaking your coffee machine" he said.

Ianto then stepped forwards and ran his hand down Owens' back, rubbing soothing circles. "Good boy" Ianto praised, "Now stay still" he said.

The beating had given Ianto a monster of a hard on, hearing Owens cries were completely different to Jacks and he needed to deal with it. He took out his packet of lube and then squirted some onto his fingers. When he pressed one finger to Owens opening, he jumped. He tried to pull away but Ianto breached him and he gave a small whimper followed by a moan. Once he was comfortable he added another finger and started to scissor him. When he pushed in his third Ianto found his prostate and started to pound it. Owen was writhing and moaning uncontrollably and he started to push back on Iantos' fingers, fucking himself. After a minute he could take no more.

"Please Ianto. Please Sir, more" he begged.

Ianto chuckled and then knelt between Owens' spread legs. He gently ran his hands up the back of his thighs and Owen gasped. He then blew up his legs to his opening and Owen wriggled on the floor.

"Please sir" Owen begged.

"Are you going to start treating me with respect?" Ianto questioned.

"Yes Sir" Owen cried.

"Okay then" was Ianto's reply and he lined up his weeping cock with Owens desperate hole. He then pushed in slowly and he moaned and Owen groaned. He then started to slowly fuck Owen, gradually going faster as Owen got more comfortable.

Soon he was fucking Owen hard and fast and he was coming close to orgasm. Owen felt amazing, tight but not too tight, he could tell Owen had experimented. He was hitting Owen's prostate every time, Owen had started by moaning but he was now screaming as he hit him over and over.

Soon Ianto was shuddering above him, he gave a few hard pounds that had Owen screaming and he was then shooting his cum into his arse. Ianto remained in Owen for a moment before pulling out. He remained very still and Ianto turned him over to reveal the erection that still needed attention.

Owen looked at Ianto with pleading eyes, "Please Sir, let me cum" he said.

"Do you deserve it?" Ianto asked.

Owen whimpered, he thought he did, but he guessed what he thought didn't really matter. "Whatever you wish Sir" he answered, he could always sort himself out later at his flat or in his car.

"Good boy" Ianto praised and he knelt and gave Owen the best hand job of his life, a minute was all it took before he was shouting and shooting his cum hard all over Iantos hand, spilling over the top and onto his own chest.

….

**What do you think? I wanted to do a Ianto/Owen to see how they'd react. **

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review**

…**.**

"Ianto" Jack bellowed as he walked through the cog door "My office now!"

Ianto slowly made his way over to his boss's office, he had a fairly good idea about what had gotten Jack so angry, he didn't imagine that he would be this angry though, he thought that Jack would probably talk about it later, not start shouting at him the moment he walked through the door. Tosh and Owen were looking curiously at Jack. Gwen had already gone home.

"Tosh! Owen! Go home!" he said "I'll see you both tomorrow" Owen was up and pulling on his coat in the blink of an eye, 'If Jack is giving me the rest of the day off I'm not giving him a chance to change his mind' he threw a bye over his shoulder as he rushed out of the door. Tosh however was slower she looked at Jack uncertain for a few moments before starting to switch of her computers "Leave it I'll do it later" Jack told and he watched as she proceeded to collect her things and leave.

Jack then walks to his office his face a picture of fury, 'how could he do this to me? Betray me so easily! I trusted him with this, my painful secret, the one I wanted to protect them all from, they don't need to know the horrors I know, not all of them at least'.

When I walk into the office Ianto is stood in front of my desk, shaking slightly, 'he knows why he is here at least' I think. He is trying to hide the fact he is shaking from me, fists clenching as he wills himself to get some control, I find this odd considering, he is always in control of me, keeps me inline and afraid to get caught because he is always so stern with his disciplines. I walk over to hang up my coat, he knows I'm here I saw him shuffle his feet, he won't turn around though. After I have hung up my coat and walk around to my side of the desk and sit down, I look into his eyes and he holds mine, at least until he can't any longer, is that shame or defiance? My guess shame.

"I've had a long day Ianto" Jack starts "A very long potentially traumatic for a lot of people day" he looks into Iantos eyes but he won't meet his. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

Ianto looks at Jack's face but doesn't make eye contact clears his throat and speaks "Why's that Sir?" he asks.

"I'm glad you asked…. Glad to know you care about me, my wishes" Jack replies, he pauses for a moment "You don't seem to care much for my orders though" he says, Ianto opens his mouth to protest but closes it again when Jack glares at him. "I've spent the day at Flat Holm" he pauses again and Ianto shifts his weight nervously "With Gwen, now if I remember rightly there are only two people who know of that institute, in this team, me being one. Who is the other Ianto?" he asks already knowing the answer but he wishes for Ianto to feel nervous and ashamed.

"Me Sir" he says quietly.

"Yes you… Do you remember me saying that no one else was to know, that I wanted it between us?" Ianto nods his head "And when I told Gwen to leave the matter I thought I made myself clear, I did didn't I Ianto?"

"Yes Sir, very clear" Ianto answers starting to feel very nervous, although Jack was speaking calmly Ianto knew he was in trouble there is no doubting it, they wouldn't be here if he wasn't, he wouldn't have sent the others away if he wasn't in deep shit.

"So then why did you leave her clues about Flat Holm like an immature school boy behind my back?" he asks voice raising a little from anger.

Ianto shifted nervously and looked at his shoes ashamed.

"Answer me!" Jack shouted making Ianto jump.

"I … I just thought that she deserved to know, that all of the families deserved to know, sir" he answered quietly.

"You thought you knew better you mean" Jack retorted angrily, "Thought I wasn't doing enough for the families of the victims, thought you could do more, do better" he continued.

Ianto hung his head, he couldn't deny it, he did think that Jack was being stubborn and didn't think that he was doing enough to help the victims and their families.

"I'm sorry Sir" he said still looking at the floor. He felt ashamed, ashamed that he couldn't trust Jack to make the decisions at work. The man trusted him in other areas, Jack trusted him to teach him, to love him, make him feel good. And he had showed that he couldn't return that trust, not for even one thing, Jack didn't ask a lot from him, but at work he asked Ianto to trust him and have the final say in matters and he had completely undermined him by giving Gwen the GPS.

"I don't think that 'sorry' is going to cut it Ianto" Jack said "The way I see it you've got two options, option one: You have a two week suspension" Ianto looked up sharply and was about to protest at the length, Jack however continued in his most authorative tone "Two weeks Ianto, it's not the first time this sort of thing has happened" he paused letting Ianto take in the chastisement. "Option two" Jack opened up his desk draw and pulled out a ruler, Ianto looked at it with wide eyes, "You are going to get thirty with the ruler on the bare" he said and he let the ruler fall to the table telling him how heavy the ruler is as it made a substantial thud when it hit the desk.

Ianto stared at the ruler for a moment 'he can't be serious, he isn't going to spank me for a work matter, it's inappropriate, not that he spanks me anyway' Ianto thinks. He slowly looks to Jack's face to check if he is serious and sees that he is indeed very serious. Ianto swallows hard. He really doesn't want a suspension so he really only has one option. But _thirty on the bare_! That is going to hurt a lot.

He clears his throat and whispers "Two."

Jack stood from his chair and walks to Ianto's side of the desk. He runs a hand down his back soothingly. After a moment he speaks "Get into position" he keeps his voice firm and keeps all emotion out of it. It's clear that is the only comfort he is getting from him.

Ianto throws Jack one last pleading look but when he sees that his boss isn't going to change his mind he focuses on undoing his belt and getting into the right position. The position adds to his shame and he feels his face go red. He is going to be punished like a five year old by his boss, given there is a little more to the relationship than that but it still comes down to the same thing.

Jack places his hand in the small of Ianto's back and rests the ruler against his arse. "Count" he commands. He then raises the ruler and brings it down onto Ianto's arse.

There is silence for a moment, broken by Ianto's whimper and then him counting "One Sir" he said, "Two Sir… Three Sir… Four Sir… Five Sir" Ianto was starting to realise what he was in for, Jack wasn't holding back, he was sure he would be crying by the twelfth hit.

Now Jack wasn't one to hold a grudge or so he told himself. Although it did feel good to have his Dom bent over his desk getting a beating instead of him. He had decided to lay them down extra hard so Ianto knew how much it hurt when he spanked him.

"Ten Sir… Eleven Sir… Twelve Sir" Ianto let out a sob with the last count, 'Jesus he hits hard', although he was proud of the fact he wasn't crying yet. That soon changed as the few hits came down extra hard and he was crying by number sixteen.

Ianto didn't think that this was partically fair, he didn't deserve to be hit like this, all he had done was leave Gwen a clue! She was the one that went against his orders, well he guessed he had too, but her disobedience has actually left a family torn apart because she doesn't know when to leave alone. He was trying to help Jack, take some of the stress of his shoulders and all he'd done is make things worse. Ianto continued to count out the beats, he didn't deserve this kind of punishment, all Gwen got was a slap on the wrist and she did the major wrong.

Ianto was about to voice this fact when he felt a hand on his back, soothing him. He had been rather restless as these thoughts ran through his head. And then he understood he hadn't betrayed Jack his boss, he had betrayed _his _Jack! The one who trusted him, loved him, would do anything for him in the blink of an eye. The one who had shared this painful secret and expected him to at least respect his wishes!

"Twenty-eight Sir… Twenty-nine Sir… Thirty Sir!" ' Thank god that's over' Ianto remained lent over the desk and tried to control his breathing, this is going to be painful for days. He felt a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. Ianto pulled himself up and latched onto Jack, he wanted the comfort from him. He also wanted to know that he was forgiven.

"I'm sorry Jack" he whispered "I'm so sorry".

Jack smiled and rubbed his hand through Ianto's hair "Your forgiven Ianto" he whispered into his ear, which sent Ianto into another round of sobs.

….

**I hope you liked it! :D **

**I don't know whether to do another chapter or to leave it there. The plan had always been to leave it there but if you guess want me to do another then I will, but it may be a while until I do. **

**I am going to write a sequel to my story Alien Artefact. I enjoyed writing that one and want to do something similar. If you hadn't read that story I would be thrilled if you did, it means a lot to have you guys reading my stuff! I haven't been writing for long and I already have great support.**

**Please Review this story! :D**


End file.
